Hinata and her Escort
by dustori
Summary: On Hinata's 21st birthday, her friends decided to surprise her with a male escort for the night. Who would have thought that upon their meet they would form a friendship and later love for each other. HinaKiba
1. A Surprise on her Birthday

AN: I'm just trying something out and I hope you guys will like it. This is my first mature story with Kiba and Hinata, so please be kind.

Enjoy

* * *

"I'm going to be so late," Hinata voiced out loud.

She was driving down the street, a little pass the speed limit, hoping to make it to her family get-together at their restaurant in the center part of the village of Konoha. She was also hoping not to run into any police officers monitoring the streets at night to stop her and making her even more late to meet her family than she already was.

She slowed down when the restaurant came into view. Finding a parking space, she parked and grabbed her coat and purse from the passenger seat and ran inside after locking her door. Once inside, she stopped to take her time to calm herself and get herself decent before confronting her family. A mirror in the waiting area of the restaurant was free and Hinata walked over to it to strain up her hair and check her makeup.

Her hair was in a tight bun with her bangs reaching down covering her forehead. She wore a burgundy blouse with a black skirt with a matching coat and flat heels. Her makeup consists of pink lip-gloss and a little blush on her cheeks and eye lids. Seeing she was okay, she went to fluff out her bangs when her eyes widen at the sight on her fingers. White paint covered the tip of her finger nails and the cuticles.

"Oh no," Hinata whispered, lowering her hands from her face.

She ran into the ladies restroom and began to wash her hands in the sank under warm water. She scrubbed at her hands vigorously trying to remove the paint quickly. She thought she had got rid of all the paint from her hands before she left from school in a hurry but she guessed she miss some spots. Seeing that the paint was all gone, she dried her hands and left the restroom. Checking herself over once again, she walked to the dining area and looked around for her family. When she spotted them in the far corner, she took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"S-sorry I'm late," Hinata said making her presence known.

"For Christ sake Hinata you're twenty minutes late," her father retorted.

"Sorry, I just left from class," she said, sitting after the waiter pulled her chair under her.

"This late," Hiashi frowned.

"Yes. They have _business_ major classes at night now. It's for those students who want the extra credits or for those who can't make it during the day," Neji answered for Hinata.

"Hmm, they never had night classes when I was going to Konoha University," he pondered.

"They d-do now father," Hinata voiced.

Hiashi hummed before taking a sip of his wine. While her father was busy talking to Hanabi, Hinata mouth the word _thank you_ to Neji, which he answered with a head shake.

"We took the liberty of ordering for you since you was late," her father said turning back towards her again. "I hope the seasoned beef with rice is okay with you."

"Yes father."

"Good."

The rest of the dinner went as following. They received their dinner and ate it while Hiashi talked about his corporation. He was a business man, one of Konoha's well known rich man in the village to start and own a company at the tender age of twenty-two. It was a family business, passed from generation to generation of Hyuugas, starting with Hiashi's great grandfather down to his son and so on until Hiashi took over. The family business was always the center topic in their family get together. That, and school which all three young Hyuugas attend. Except for Hanabi, which she still attend high school. Hinata and Neji were attending Konoha University, just like every other Hyuuga who majored in business.

Neji was a part time student at the University since he's working with Hinata's father at the corporation. Hinata was only full time but have a weekend job at a local coffee shop with her friend TenTen. Her father insisted she work for the company as a mail and copy girl but since she is a full time student, he let it go. At least until some of her classes minimize and then she would have to quit and work for the company, part of the deal they made. But yeah, a typical family dinner for the Hyuugas besides quiet ones which are usually rare every since Hinata graduated from high school.

"So did you enjoy your dinner," Hiashi asked all three Hyuugas.

"Yes, it was nice," they said in unison.

"Good because we have a special dessert being made."

The sound of clapping filled the restaurant with Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi clapping along. Hinata looked behind her to see who started the commotion to see a group of waiters and waitresses coming towards them carrying a cake with one candle lit on it. A smile broke on Hinata's face once they started singing the Happy Birthday song. Everyone in the restaurant joined them in singing the song as they gathered around Hinata's table. Hinata couldn't help but blush at the cake placed in front of her.

The cake was covered in white icing with red writing spelling out "HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY HINATA" on it. After the song was through, Hinata blew out the candle and everyone clapped and wished her happy birthday. The waiters and waitresses left and Hinata, with her family, was left alone again.

"T-thank you," Hinata blushed.

"You're welcome," Hanabi smiled, including their father and Neji.

She thought they probably forgot since all they talked about was business and Hanabi's dance practice when they were together, and when they weren't together, it was work, homework, and more work.

"Twenty-one years old, the years are going by so fast," Hiashi admired his daughter's growth. "Soon you'll be graduating and working with me, maybe even take over the business," he laughed.

"Y-yes, maybe," Hinata said a little sadly.

Hiashi noticed and was about to question her on it but Neji interrupted him.

"Open up your presents Hinata."

Hinata looked up from her downcast eyes on the table to see Neji, Hanabi, and followed by Hiashi, pulling out presents from under the table. They each handed over their gift to her and she opened them excitingly, finding varies of jewelry, books, clothes, and money from her father in them. Once she was done opening up the rest of her gifts, her father handed her a small rectangular shape box wrapped in a gold ribbon. She opened it up carefully. Once she had the box open, she took in a deep breath.

"Do you like it," her father smiled.

It was a gold plated plate with her name on it.

"I had it custom made just for you. It's for your door for when you work for the company."

To say Hinata was speechless was an understatement. She didn't know how to react to this gift her father gave her. She looked to Neji but he looked away. She looked to her father and he was waiting for an answer.

"Father, it's…it's…beautiful," was the only thing that popped up in her head. She gave her father a smile to assure him of her liking.

"I knew you'll love it."

"Y-yeah"

The rest of the dinner was of them eating the cake and saving the rest for later. Once they were done, Hiashi paid for the bill and they left the restaurant. Hiashi and Hanabi drove off to head home while Neji stayed back to help Hinata put all her presents in her car.

"Thank you Neji," Hinata said closing the trunk.

"You're welcome cousin."

A quiet calm settled between them while Neji stared at Hinata who was doing all she could to avoid his staring.

"When are you going to tell him," Neji finally said, breaking the silence.

"I can't Neji. He'll be furious if he finds out I'm taking art classes."

"And you think he won't when he finds out you've been lying to him. You can't keep leading him on like this.

"I'm not; it's j-just two art classes, Neji. I'm still majoring in business."

"Yeah but how long are you going to let this go on for… until he catches you, until you start to exchange your business classes for art, how long Hinata. You might as well get it over with and tell him you don't want to take over the family business."

"I can't do that Neji, it'll crush him."

"Like it's not crushing you as well, you don't want this Hinata. You want to be an artist, like your mother."

"I just can't," Hinata said with her head bowed.

Neji let out a sigh and pulled her into a hug. Hinata returned it and they just stood there in each other arms. Neji was the first to let go and he smiled at her.

"Happy birthday Hinata," he said trying to cheer her up once he saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Thanks Neji."

He walked over to his car parked across from hers and got in. He started it and pulled out of the drive way before stopping to roll down his window.

"Have fun with your friends tonight. Don't worry about your father tonight, okay."

"Okay"

"Oh and before I forget, here."

Neji reached inside his car in the back seat to pull out a small square box wrapped in a red bow.

Hinata smiled seeing the box and reading the written on it.

"It's oil pastels. It's different then the paints and pencils you're use to but I think you'll like it."

"Thank you Neji," Hinata blushed.

"Yeah, bye Hinata."

"Bye"

With a wave goodbye, he drove off. Hinata got into her car and drove off herself, heading to another birthday party with her friends. This one won't be such a surprise as the one with her family. She knew about the party they were throwing her at the penthouse a week before the school let out for winter break. But that won't stop her from pretending to be surprise.

111111111111

She was opening up more presents again for tonight. These presents were different from what her family gave her. These presents were actually great presents. Not to say that what her family gave her wasn't, but her friends' gifts were actually what she wanted. An easel, a paint set, a canvas, art books, and so much more. Tears formed in her eyes again and she hugged and thanked each of her friends.

"Don't mention it. We know how much you love to paint," Ino said after her hug.

"Yeah, no biggie," Sakura yelled from her position in the kitchen eating a piece of cake.

Temari was in the kitchen as well eating a piece of cake and nodding her agreement. TenTen was trying to tidy up the place of paper wrappers, crumbs, and other mess she could find.

The penthouse wasn't that big. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, a dining area, laundry room, and an extra room to do whatever with. Hinata turned the extra room into her art room since the penthouse is hers. Yes hers, a gift for her from her father when she told him she was going to college at Konoha University. He gave it to her for a place to stay in but Hinata rather stay in the dormitory at the school, which she does. The penthouse was only used for when they were on break like how they are now and for when she just needed to get away and think and paint. She often wondered would her father give her all these things if she took art as her major.

_I doubt that_ she thought.

"TenTen you don't have to do that," Hinata voiced stopping her friend.

"Who else is going to do it, you? You're the birthday girl remember, I'm not going to leave this here for you to clean it. Will we guys," TenTen snarled at the three in the kitchen.

The three stopped mid-way in their eating and looked over at their other two friends in the living room.

"Yeah, no we won't let you clean this up," Ino said.

The others agreed and started helping cleaning up.

"Don't you have a maid to do this," Temari asked after awhile of gathering paper plates.

"I d-do but I don't want to put a lot of work on her," Hinata answered, getting a trash bag for the trash.

"All the reason to help her out," TenTen voiced looking at her friends.

Once they were done, they settled down in the living room again. Ino was secretly sending messages with her eyes to Sakura who was relaying it to Temari who was doing the same to TenTen, all trying to do it privately behind Hinata who was looking over the art books.

"Oh how could we forget, you still have one more present left," Ino voiced out loud.

Hinata looked up from her books to look up at her nodding friends.

"What do you mean," Hinata asked curiously.

"Yeah, we were so caught up in here that you still have one more gift in your room," Sakura went on.

They all stood up and pulled Hinata up with them. They started to drag her down the hall to where the master bedroom was.

"Y-you guys d-didn't have to give me another gift. I have so many already. You didn't have to buy so much for me."

"But this gift is special," Temari smiled sneakily.

They finally reached the door and stopped. A blind fold was placed over Hinata's eyes and she began to panic.

"W-what's g-going on?"

"Don't worry Hinata, its all part of your gift," Ino comfort her.

"B-but…"

"Trust us Hinata, you'll love it," Hinata heard Temari say.

She could hear the door to the room opening and the feel of her friends' hands letting her go.

"Now all you have to do is walk straight in to the room and you'll feel it in front of you," TenTen instructed. "Once you touched it, you can take off your blind fold."

"O-okay," Hinata said, still a little nervous about the blind fold.

Lifting her hands up in front of her, Hinata slowly made her way into the room. She jumped once she heard the door close behind her and turned her head towards the sound.

"G-guys," she stuttered.

"Just keep going Hinata," she heard Sakura say.

1111111111111111

"You guys sure about this? This is Hinata we're talking about," Sakura whispered.

"She's fine. We personally picked the guy so there is nothing to worry about," Temari whispered back. "He's cool, right Ino?"

"Right, stop worrying Sakura. Now let's hurry up and get out of here."

The four friends gathered up their things and left out the front door.

1111111111111111

Hinata let her hands feel her way deeper into the room. Going by memory, she could only hope she's going straight. Her nose caught a whiff of something and she stopped to concentrate on what it was. _Is that…sniff…strawberry_ she thought. Forgetting about the smell for now, determine to find her other gift, she moved forward. _I should be nearing my bed by now_ she thought again as she start to move her hands up and down and giving herself an extra reach for whatever her gift could be.

Suddenly her hands finally touched something and she stopped. She let a smile cross her face when she finally touched something but then her smile left her when she tried to figure out what whatever she was touching was. She twiddled with the material in her hands to get a sense of what it was.

_Silk_

She let the material go and lay her hands flat on the firm surface through the silk. Her hands moved around, feeling what felt like muscles through the silk. Some how her hands found an opening through the silk and she could feel a warm smooth surface now. Her hands moved downward trying to figure out what it was she was touching until what she was touching flinched. She removed her hands quickly with a gasp afterwards.

_Is it an animal?_

With her curiosity getting the best of her, she reached out again until her hands could feel the silk material again. This time, she moved her hands upwards. They curved around something broad, shoulders perhaps, and Hinata frowned at this. Going with the thought of it being shoulders, she moved her hands inward until she could feel the warm smooth skin of a neck. Another gasp left her and she could feel her heart begin to beat faster.

_Could it be a person?_

Curiously she moved forward and moved her hands upward. The feel of an Adam's apple confirm her suspicion but it also heighten her nervousness.

_A guy_

Still her hands move upward until she felt a round jaw and chin. Upward until she felt lips that parted upon her touch and let out a warm breath. Upward until she felt cheeks and a nose, two eyes that closed on contact, two eyebrows, and a head full of hair. At this point, Hinata was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Her hands stayed where they were, afraid and shaking up to move them. A deep laugh frighten her some more until she felt two hands grab her by her wrists and pulled them down to the firm surface under the silk material.

_His chest_ she thought.

"Let me help you out of this," the manly voice said.

She could feel the blind fold loosening around her head and she was now hyperventilating. The blind fold slid off and she was confronted with a guy wearing a silk open shirt with black pants, tan skin, muscular, lean and with brown unruly hair. His brown slit eyes smiled down at her and the red upside down triangle on his cheeks moved with his smile, showing her his white canines.

The background was lighted with red candles, curtains closed, making the room dim and, if she have to say, romantic. The bed was in its usual form from when she left it this morning, made and tucked. Blue sheets and comforter un-tampered with except for the placement of a small silver tray with strawberries and whip cream.

Her favorite

But she could care less about the room and focus on the man standing in front of her.

"Hi Hinata," he voiced.

Hinata's eyes widen as she took in a deep gulp. Her mind trying to process what was going on and who was this guy in front of her. How the candles got in her room, how he knew her name, and where was her gift her friends told her would be in here? Most importantly, why was the room spinning?

Her eyes begin to tunnel on her and the last thing she saw before darkness took over was the guy frowning at her.

* * *

AN: Do you like it...like it enough to say I should continue it? Please let me know, I would really appreciate it.


	2. One Hour Spent

AN: Thanks guys, I didn't know you would like it or not. I was thinking about changing my summary because it doesn't fully say what the story really about but I haven't got around to it. Until I do, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

"…_Hinata…Hinata, can you hear me…"_

The voice was pulling her from the dark haze behind her eyelids to a bright blurry room before her. She was in her bedroom, her dim lit bedroom and just moving into her line of vision over her was a blurry male figure.

"W-what," she voiced once her vision cleared.

"There you are, you had me scared there for a minute," the guy smiled.

Hinata just laid there, frowning, trying to remember what happened. She drew her attention to the ceiling as a focus point to figure out why she was just waking up with a guy over her, dabbing a wet, cool cloth on her forehead.

_Alright I had a birthday party, two birthday parties, one with my family and the other with my friends_, she thought.

The cloth moved to the right side of her face.

_I received gifts from both, one party in particular I really loved the gifts._

The cloth moved under her chin; slowly from along side her jaw.

_I was blindfolded. That's right I was supposed to be looking for something…but what._

It followed her jaw line again until it reached just behind her right ear. Then moving slowly down the contour of her neck until it moved inward, reaching the small dip lying in the middle at the base of her neck and lingered there.

_Just what was I looking for?_

Warm puff of breath touched her ear and she involuntarily shook from the feel of it.

"Are you alright," the guy's voice asked after a soft quiet laughter. "I hope you don't mind the closeness," he added, causing another shiver to course through her body when his lips brushed against her ear.

And then it hit her, the memories of what happened. Her friends tricking her into believing that there was another gift in her room only to find a young man standing in front of her with a romantic atmosphere behind him. It was a total setup.

The cloth that was left at the base of her neck began to move again. It was moving downward very slowly almost reaching the first button to her burgundy blouse, which, to her, was moving a little too close to her chest.

She sat up quickly, causing the guy to pull himself back away from her before a collision would form between them. She gripped the top of her blouse close as she scooted off what she just realized was her bed and turned to the smiling guy leaning on his elbows on her bed.

"And she's responding, doctor, it's a miracle," he said sitting up. "I thought I might have lost you again. You zoned out on me."

"W-who are y-you, why are you here," Hinata asked panicky.

She moved backwards as the guy removed himself from her bed to walk over towards her.

"My name is Kiba," he said extending his hand out to her. It only caused Hinata to back up fully until her back hit the bedroom's closed door. He put his hand down and rubbed behind his head nervously when Hinata just stared at it. "I'm here because your friends…" he paused in his words when he was interrupted by the frighten, young woman in front of him.

"My friends," she bellowed, looking up in Kiba's slit eyes. "My friends" This time she whispered it and looked away from Kiba's face to the floor in thought.

"Yeah, your friends hired me…" again he was interrupted when Hinata opened up the door to the room and ran out. "…for the night," he lamely finished.

He let out a sigh seeing Hinata run down the hall and to her right into the living room. Balling the cloth in his hands, he threw it on the dresser in the room and followed her out in the living room.

222222222

She was looking everywhere for them. First, the living room but it was empty. The kitchen, but all that was there was the half eaten cake and five individual cups that told her, her friends was there and not her imagination playing tricks on her, though she do wished for the situation with the guy was something of her imagination. Next room she checked was her art room, which, with its strong smell of paint fume, told her, her friends wasn't there either. She checked everywhere and there was no sign of them. She walked back into the living room where the guy, Kiba, leaned against the couch watching her every move. Unconsciously, she grabbed hold to her blouse at the top feeling the sense of being touched with the wet cloth again and shook from the remembrance of his breath and lips touching her ear. A smile broke on his face seemingly to know exactly why she was blushing and closing her blouse to him again.

She adverted her eyes from him and looked around the area at a safe distance.

With a sigh, Kiba finally clue her in on the situation. "They are not here."

"W-what," Hinata uttered, turning to look at him to explain, but all he did was to look towards the front door as if that would explain it further.

Which, to her surprise, it sort of did when she looked to the door to see a folded, white sheet of paper taped to the tan door. Walking towards it she thought about how many times she had to pass the door in her search for her friends and not see it there. If she was looking for a note then yes it would have been noticeable but she wasn't looking for one.

Detaching the folded paper, she opened it up and read Temari's handwriting inside.

_Have fun with your gift but not too much fun. We want all the juicy details of your night tomorrow. See ya and again, happy birthday._

_Love,_

_Temari and friends_

She was speechless. They left her here with a stranger and told her to have fun and that was suppose to explain why Kiba was here. How could she response to this. She reread the note again, trying to see if there was a hidden message between the words or at least give her more then what was said, but there was nothing.

"What I do requires just the two of us. Your friends knew that when they hired me," Kiba explained, standing parallel from her in the living room.

"B-but I didn't know a-about this. W-why would they do this?"

"They wanted it to be a surprise, sort of an advance gift for your 21st birthday."

"B-but how c-could they think I would w-want…this," she indicated by looking at Kiba up and down.

"That is why I'm here. To give you what you want. To do things you typically won't do with your friends. You could almost say I'm a private companion. I'm solely here for you."

How could she grasp something like this? A guy hired just for her, who would do such a thing. Apparently her friends could.

She walked, stun, to the living room and flop down on the couch. She couldn't believe what was happening here, to her of all people. She was a good girl. Good girls don't associate themselves with this kind of scenario.

"Usually we would go out to a specific place of your choice, my place if I had to choose….yours. I figured since it's late and I was hired by your friends as a surprise gift, your place was much suitable for what I do. Hence, the setup in your bedroom," he explained further.

"A-and do w-what exactly," Hinata asked looking up from the floor and looking beside her to where Kiba stood behind the couch on the other side.

"Again, like I said…whatever you want."

"And what if I d-don't want this, y-you here?"

"Then, I guess I will go. I was already paid for so…since it's only been an hour and I was paid for three, I guess I'll keep an hour pay and return the rest of your friends' money to them tomorrow."

He watched as Hinata just sat there, back to looking down at the floor and fiddling her fingers in her lap.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Hinata," he put in as he began to walk back to the bedroom.

Hinata gave him a side glance and nod her head before going back to looking at the floor. Taking it as it was, Kiba left the room to gather his things to leave.

22222222

"_Hi, you reached the lovely Ino Yamanaka, I can't come to the phone right now but if you would like to leave your name, your number, and a brief message, I'll try to get back to you. Please leave your message after the beep…BEEP"_

Hinata hung up her cell phone with a frustrating sigh and toss it on the couch. She was in the kitchen now, drinking a glass of water and calling up her four friends. Unfortunately, she called them, Ino being the last person, and all she got were their answer machines. They were purposely not answering their cell phones. This she knew since they planned this whole thing.

_They're probably home or over Ino's house laughing up a riot over this_, Hinata thought.

Finishing up her drink, she walked back into the living room to get her phone again but changed her mind. She was going to call Neji or maybe Shino but seeing that it was late, she thought against it. Didn't want to wake them and worry them about something that she could handle by herself. She did though, picked up the note left by her friends and balled it up, sending it flying to the trashcan in the kitchen which it hit the side of it and bounced onto the floor. Figured she would get it later, she grabbed her art books and began to head into her art room.

A crashing noise stopped her in her tracks and she back stepped to the hallway to where the noise came from. It came from her bedroom. _Kiba_ she thought remembering the guy was still in her room. Curiously, she walked down the hall to her room until she reached the doorway to see Kiba squatting down to pick up her school books off the floor. He must have ran into her night stand for the books to have fallen. While in the mist of gathering the books to be put back on the night stand, one book caught his attention. He flipped through the pages of one of her business book and scanned the pages over, stopping when reading a few words or sentences in the book.

From the corner of his eye he saw Hinata standing watching him and he quickly stood up, closing the book and putting it in the pile back on the nightstand.

"Sorry about that, I was just looking."

"I-it's okay," Hinata answered back.

"Let me hurry up, I'm sure you're ready to go to bed right about now."

He went back to blowing out the candles and gathering them inside a plastic bag he carried with him. The light in the room was on and the curtains were drawn open, showing the late night outside which lit neighboring buildings surrounding them down below. Her penthouse was at the top floor of the building so she had a nice view of the village outside.

The smell of strawberry caught her attention and she followed the smell to the tray of her favorite dessert sitting up on her dresser by the door. The appetizing dish was set on a thin silver tray with two silver bowls separate for the whip-cream and strawberries. The fruit looked fresh and red and the droplets of moisture on them only made Hinata's mouth water for them.

Putting her books down quietly beside the tray, she looked behind her to see Kiba still blowing out the arrangement of candles around the room, oblivious to what Hinata was about to do. _It'll just be one_, she thought as she picked up one of the reddest ones at the top. She dipped it in the fluffy cream and took a big bit out of the fruit. Just how she remembered it would taste like, only it was missing the centerpiece to the whole memorable dessert she use to have.

Her mother would always fixed strawberry pound cake as a dessert to have for a night snack or just to fix it because she knew it was her favorite. Even fixing it both for her birthday and for a small treat for her bento for school, it was there and Hinata missed it. Now that her mother was gone, she never had her delicious treat anymore. Store bought brand have nothing compared to her mother's cake, made with her own special mix to savor the great taste she miss and love. So she settled for the next best thing, the strawberry with whip-cream. It wasn't strawberry pound cake but the strawberry and whip-cream does tend to be her weakness.

She closed her eyes to only allow her senses to focus on the taste melting in her mouth. It was life's sweet pleasure.

"You can have them if you want," Kiba suggested, startling and almost chocking Hinata from her enjoyment.

She turned around to see Kiba standing but a foot away from her and she quickly swallowed the rest of her fruit and cream and moved back to standing in the door way.

"Your friends told me it was your favorite." He picked up a strawberry and took a bit from it. "So before I came here, I stopped by a nearby store and bought some of their fresh strawberries and a can of whip-cream."

"…"

Since she didn't say anything, he went on. "It's sort of what I based my whole set up with, hence the reason for the red, strawberry scented candles," he let out a small laugh.

"Y-you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he looked at her sincerely.

"A-all this f-for me, y-you hardly even know me," Hinata blushed.

"True, but it was your special and only day of turning 21 and I wanted to make it special for you. Plus, it's part of my job."

Internally, Hinata was groaning. Now she felt bad that she was asking Kiba to leave knowing what he did to make her night special. All this for her for no apparent reason except to say it's part of his job and in return, she was having him leave because she was nervous and scared of him.

She looked over from her downcast eyes to see him back blowing and picking up the last candle in the room and putting it in the bag in his hand. He was nice and kind to her. Didn't do anything that she would consider a dangerous pervert or rapist. Though there was that time with the cloth, but he was just helping her. She had fainted. As far as to explain the reason behind his lips and breathe touching her ear, she couldn't hold that against him. Besides, they kind of felt nice.

Anyway, the point for this was, she couldn't let him leave. He had three hours, one hour already passed, so why not have him finish up the rest of the two hours he was paid for. It wouldn't hurt.

Taking in and letting out a deep shaky breath, Hinata voiced her decision.

"Y-you c-can stay."

"Excuse me," Kiba frowned looking behind him after putting the bag full of candles in a small black duffle bag he brought out from her bathroom.

"Y-you can s-stay if y-you want to," she repeated after taking a big swallow.

"Do you want me to?"

Feeling she had lost her voice, she answered him with a nod of her head.

"Then I guess I'll stay."

Now that was over with and she felt better for it, the matter of figuring out what to do with the rest of his two hours was pondering in her head.

Tbc……

* * *

AN: A cliffhanger, I know, you just have to hate them but beside that how do you like the chapter? I hope you like it because I had like writting it. Please review at the end to let me know what you thought about it okay, it'll really help me to see you want more of this story.


	3. On A Personal Note

AN: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Enjoy

* * *

"I'm glad you change your mind in letting me stay," Kiba voiced, breaking the silence they were in. He was sitting on her bed, looking at her from where she stood by her dresser.

"Now I still have a chance in giving you your present," he smiled.

"Present? I thought…"

"The strawberries and candles were your presents," he questioned, interrupting her. "No those were just icing on the cake, nothing compared to the present I have planned for you tonight."

His nice smile turned into a mischievous one.

"I-I was going to say I thought you was my present," Hinata gulped nervously, leaning more into her dresser at the sudden change in smile and planned present.

"I am, still is, but I'm the present your friends gave you. As much as I like being the present I want to give you something from me."

"O-okay." She paused before asking, "So what is?" Fidgeting with her blouse's sleeves after saying what she had to say.

"I can't tell you that or else it won't be a surprise, now will it?"

"No, I guess not," she said looking down at her hands that now were lying calmly in her lap.

The room went silent again like before. Not a sound in the room except for Hinata rubbing her hands down against her skirt, trying to smooth out the invisible wrinkles there, but purposely trying to avoid his eyes. Sudden laughter stopped her from what she was doing and she looked up to where a laughing Kiba sat on her bed.

He was looking at her while he laughed. A soft laugh it was but one that carried about the quiet room and echoes in her ears, making it seem louder than it really was. Hinata was curious at first but scared that his laughter was aiming at her since he was looking her way, worrying her into thinking she had done something to cause his laughter.

"What's so funny," she asked.

"You. You're just too cute."

A light shade of pink appeared on Hinata's cheeks at his words.

"I know this is your first time being with someone of my profession but are you really this shy?"

Hinata lowering her head gave him her answer.

The sound of footsteps caused her to lift her head up again to see Kiba walking towards her. She pushed back against the dresser some more out of fright but relaxed a little when he turned to lean against the dresser on the other side. The tray was between them now. The only distance between them, the only safety Hinata had. She watched him cross his arms over his tan chest before he turned his head towards her.

"I'm annoying to you aren't I?" Hinata questioned, interrupting him before he could say anything. "Women my age shouldn't be shy with a guy like you."

"Who said they can't," Kiba frowned.

"Well, no one but I'm sure any woman would be all over you right about now, and I…"

"And you what?"

"…and I don't think I…I can be like that," Hinata finished.

Again the young man next to her began to laugh again. Hinata had to look away from the blush forming on her cheeks and from the embarrass look upon her face. He must have sensed her discomfort because his laughter began to settle down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but this whole situation is just too cute," he said letting out a small laugh afterward.

"It's okay," she finally said looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Still trying to hide her face because of her blush. It was taking its time to disappear.

"Listen, I'm not asking you to be something you're not okay," he started, turning his smiling face serious now. "Let alone doing something you're not comfortable doing. All I'm asking is for you to be yourself and to be open to this situation we have here and to give me a chance."

"Well you would have to give me a minute. It's kind of hard to sink in."

"Totally understandable. Take all the time you need."

With that said, he grabbed a couple of strawberries from the bowl between them and started to walk around the room. Hinata watched him move about the room taking itty –bitty bits from his strawberries observing the room while he was at it.

While he was distracted with eating and looking at a few painting hanging among the walls, she looked at him, really looked at him. She wasn't able to do it the other times, what, with her fainting the first time she saw him, running around searching for her friends once she woke up from her fainting, and staying in the living room as he gathered his things to leave. Now with the chance, she studied and admired every outline of muscles visible to her.

She couldn't imagine, that while blind folded, her hands actually touched fine formed pecs and wash-board abs. Abs that wasn't prominent as if you would see in body builders, since he was more of the lean type of guy, but there was the indentation of them forming and Hinata couldn't deny he didn't have forming six-packs. And what could be considered a moment of relief to her now but probably an early fainting session for her then…if she continued her downward exploring after the flinch of his muscle upon her touch, if she continued downward pass his navel, she would have been following a thin line of brown hairs leading her down his lower belly to only disappear under his black slack, leaving a lot to the imagination. Not that she wanted to imagine what's down below.

She found he was simply gorgeous, she had to admit it. And if she had to applaud her friends for what they had done tonight, even if she felt humiliated, it would have to be the fact they knew how to pick them, men in general, and Kiba was certainly a man well picked.

It was nothing new from her friends. They were always finding guys for her to date but this, this was a little extreme. Of course, the set-up dates never reached a second one or that among the guys she seen were more of her friends' type, but going as far as to hiring an escort was…

_What were they expecting her to gain from this? What were they expecting to happen?_

"I'm new to this," she voiced, catching his attention. "Not completely naïve but…I wouldn't know what to do."

"Which is expected," he smiled in understanding.

"I wouldn't know what to say either."

"I think you're doing a good job so far."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she said looking down at the floor.

"No you are. You're talking to me and that's saying something."

"But…"

"You don't have to make this complicated, Hinata."

"I know but…"

She covered her face with her hands letting out a frustrating sigh.

"This is complicated."

"Because of me," Kiba questioned.

"No…yes…a little, but men in general are complicated."

Removing her hands from her face, she looked up at Kiba when he didn't say anything. His right eyebrow raised in question while he looked at her asking her to elaborate.

"My experiences with guys are not that great. I've been on dates, mostly set-up ones by my friends and father but they never worked out."

"Why do you think they don't work out?"

"I don't know…because of me. I've never had someone of reference to share something like this with. I was young when my mother died to ask her for advice, my father and my cousin I don't think they would understand, my sister is too young, and my friends…well, it seem like it comes natural for them. They could walk up to a guy and have his number within minutes, but me, it's not so natural. So there have to be something wrong with me if I can't get a guy's number."

Hinata's eyes were on the floor the entire time she was explaining herself. When she finally looked up to see Kiba staring at her, it came as a surprise, shock really, that she was telling a guy, an escort no less about her lack of relationship. She became red immediately.

"I can't believe I just told you that," she said covering her face again out of embarrassment.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I don't know what I was thinking," she said through her hands. "I-it just came out."

"Hinata…"

She could hear his footsteps coming closer and could feel his hands on her wrists stopping her from shaking her head hysterically but she couldn't remove her hands just yet. Still shock and embarrass from what she just did, said to a total stranger.

"Hinata, it's okay."

"Nooo," she howled.

"Look at me," he begged, tugging a little at her wrists to see her face.

She shook her head but Kiba wasn't giving up.

"Please," he pleaded.

For a minute, it seemed he stood there in front of her with his hands still on her wrists and her hands over her face, but only were some seconds, before he felt her relax some to gentle move her hands from her face. Every each her hands moved away he was able to see the red of her face and now, with her hands completely removed her tears-filled eyes.

He bended at the waist just a little bit to get eye-level with her since she wasn't looking up at him.

"Hey," he stopped himself from cupping her face and wiping away tears straying away from her eyes. "It's okay."

"…really?"

"Really," he smiled at her.

She nodded her head to ensure him she was going to be fine and wiped her own eyes and the rest of the fallen tears from her face.

"Sorry," she said after finishing wiping her face.

"No, don't be. This is actually good."

"…How?" She sniffed.

"You're getting use to me. At least comfortable with me, which is good," he stood. "…and about your guy problem, as a guy myself I'll let you in on a little secret about us."

Hinata looked up in interest, intrigued on the information she's about to receive, but Kiba's forward motion had her a little hesitate. He leaned in close. Face only inches away from hers as he continued to lean in. His hands were placed on both side of her on the dresser blocking any escape from the sides. Hinata began to panic… breathing shallow, face red…as she felt the warm of his breathe on her face and smelt the scent of strawberries on it. Instinctively her eyes went to his lips which were tugged up into a smile and gulped, because it was that mischievous smile of his that he was presenting to her.

Just when she thought he couldn't get any closer to nearly have their lips touch, he turned his head at the last minute and she let out a sigh of relief. But she wasn't out of the woods just yet. He was still close to her to have his tan, built chest in front of her face and his breathe was redirected to her left ear. She shivered at the feeling of it. It reminded her of earlier when she had fainted and with the whole cloth thing.

"K-Kiba," she whispered and only managed to get out, too afraid to say something else.

"The secret about us guys are…,"

He paused in his statement to pull a strain of loose hair that had fallen out of place from her bun and pull it behind her ear. Hinata gasped from the contact.

"…that we are really, really stupid."

With the information sinking in, Hinata found herself laughing at it. The whole thing reminded her of Sakura and one of her anger fits about men and their stupidity.

"Despite what you think, it's not you," he said leaning back now. "If these guys can't see how beautiful you are or a great catch you are, then they are not worth it."

Her laughter stopped immediately after hearing his words.

"Y-you really think I'm beautiful," she asked with shining eyes.

"Tsk! Midnight blue hair, fair pale skin, big pearl eyes, a button nose, and kissable pink lips. If that's not a definition of beautiful, then I don't know what is."

Her cheeks redden as she touched her lips.

"Y-you think I have k-kiss-able lips?"

"Yes, I do."

His eyes went to her lips.

"I've never been k-kissed before."

One of his eyebrows went up suggestively before his eyes connected to hers which was on his lips.

"I mean I've been kissed by family members on the cheeks b-but never on the lips. N-not that I want to get kissed on the lips by my family no, no anything but that…but kissed by anyone…no."

"Are you asking me to kiss you," Kiba asked looking up at her red face.

And she looked up as well.

"No…maybe…I don't know."

And she really didn't know. She couldn't remember how the subject came up in the first place, but the thought of her having kissable lips, well, it got her wondering. It would be her first if she said yes but to kiss a total stranger would, 'seem', wrong. Kiba was a stranger indeed but something about kissing him seemed okay. He's an escort for a reason and her friends hired him for a reason. If not to use him for what his job entails, then what else. Like she said before, she's not that naïve to know what an escort is or what they do for that matter, but to have him kiss her.

She's a good girl and good girls don't kiss strangers, strangers who are escort. No matter how cute he may be or how right now, how still close he was to her where she could feel the heat radiating from his body, and how every chance he got would look down at her now biting her lips out of nervousness and out of thought and smile. It was enticing but still…

And maybe that was the whole reason why she's considering the idea. Because of his proximity because of his looks and glances, this position they're in seem to call for it. Be the right atmosphere for it, seem the right time for it, and be the right place for it and her want for it. She seen movies and read books about the girl wanting her first kiss and for her to be that girl made her feel excited. She was finally getting her first kiss from a boy, a man, but still…

"Maybe we shouldn't," Kiba said interrupting her thoughts.

And he's right.

"I kind of promise your friends that I wouldn't do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable and well, this obviously making you uncomfortable."

She was still red in the face.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I-I don't know what I was thinking," she said looking down.

Yet he hadn't moved an inch and she still wanted that kiss.

"Then again, I've already broke my promise with your friends when I invaded your personal space. So …why not? I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

The worst being that after they kiss, he would realize she won't have kissable lips anymore which was making her have second thoughts, but he was already lifting her head up by her chin and moving in.

She knew her eyes were probably big, she could feel them. Along with the dryness of her mouth and the red of her cheeks, but Kiba seem to not be fazed by this. He's smiling and pulling her in by her chin. She tried to relax but the thought that any minute now she would be getting her kiss had her more willing.

And then it happened.

They're lips touched and she couldn't believe it. It was light, barely like they were kissing but they were. His lips moved over hers very chaste, very carefully and she couldn't move her own. She was still surprised that this was even happening.

His hand that was under her chin moved to the side to cup her left cheek and it made her think she had to do something with her hands. So hesitantly, she moved both of her hands to cup his cheeks. As the kiss went on, Hinata started to think this was not how she thought a kiss would feel like. With nothing to compare it to since she never been kissed before she wasn't sure how it would feel, but she seen movies and she read books and they all made it sound like a kiss was more heavy and with more pressure to it than this, their kiss. And she really wanted a kiss that was like the movies and the books.

So she took the initiative to get the kiss she wanted by moving forward and putting more pressure into the kiss and moving her own lips to imitate what Kiba was doing to her lips. They both sighed at the sudden change like they both were kind of relieved. It felt right. She had no doubts about giving her first kiss to a complete stranger because it felt like exactly how she wanted it to feel and just realizing that her eyes were closed the entire time just made the moment prefect. She could focus on their lips.

But she guessed it was time to stop because she could feel Kiba's hands on her forearms pulling her hands from his hair that she couldn't remember putting them there in the first place. Could feel him taking a step back and she taking a step forward following him and just realizing that she's not leaning against the dresser anymore, she was standing up now with him. Realizing that he's trying to say something but their lips were still connected and that it was her that was keeping their lips together. He would pull back and she would only pull back in. Finally with his last effect, he held her by the waist and pulled her back breaking them apart.

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth realizing what she was doing. She backed away from him and returned to her spot leaning on the dresser. Kiba just stood there touching his lips until he let out a half laugh half sigh from his mouth.

"Whoa…wow okay, I…," he was speechless and panting.

"…I'm sorry."

They both were panting.

"No…wow." He sat down on the bed. "Are you sure you've never been kissed before?"

Hinata couldn't do anything but nod her head.

"I find that hard to believe," he said once again touching his lips.

Hinata couldn't help but blush.

Hearing the sound of movement on her bed, she looked up to Kiba pulling himself back in the bed until he was ahead of the bed and laying down. He made himself comfortable, straining up the pillows behind him and closing his eyes. He had a smile on his face and little red tint to his cheeks.

"Wow," he voiced.

And Hinata's blush seemed to deepen at his word. The thought of him still thinking about their kiss and still thinking its wow was making her feel good. To think that she made him speechless and blush was a surprise.

_I guess I do have kissable lips_ she thought to herself.

For a while she watched him on her bed still smiling until it faded away. He lay still as if he was asleep and Hinata couldn't but think he looked adorable, peaceful lying there. The way his head was tilted to side, stretching the muscles of his neck making it look long and strong. The way his silk shirt fall in place over him, one end left open to reveal the movement of his stomach as he lay with his right arm over his belly in ease. His legs, one fold under the other stretched out over the bed almost reaching the end. She couldn't help but smile at him. Picture perfect she thought.

And with that in thought, she looked over at the end of the dresser where her forgotten books stood next to her. Removing the first book, there lay the one sketchbook with its own pencil in its own pencil holder. She carefully picked it up and flipped to the first page and pulled the pencil out to start drawing. Kiba must have heard the scribbling because he lifted his head and frowned at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't move I'm drawing you."

"As in like an art model?"

Hinata nod her head.

"Shouldn't I be naked first?"

Hinata looked up to see him smiling at her and didn't care that he made her blush again. She smiled back and went back to drawing.

"Y-you're perfect the way you are."

"Good," he started, putting his head back on the pillows. "I don't think I could get up and get undress right now. Your bed is too comfortable and soft to leave."

"T-thank you I guess."

She didn't bother looking up again when he laughed and said welcome, too in-depth in her drawing. She wanted to make this moment of him in her bed a picture to remember and to do that she had to make it perfect. Make sure every crease was drawn, every shade was darken, and every detail was covered. Everything perfect.

When she got to the point where she could fill out the extra stuff on her own, she put down the sketch book and rubbed her sore neck, flexing it and twisting it from side to side. She even rolled her shoulders and rubbed her hands to relieve them of their stiffness and aching. When she was done, she looked over to see what time it was and gasped at reading three o'clock in the morning. It was late and way passed the two hours Kiba was suppose to stay. Leaning off the dresser, she walked over to the left side of the bed where Kiba was mostly on and tried to get his attention.

"Kiba…Kiba, hey it's time for you to go."

When he didn't move, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kiba, you have to go your time is up."

"Not right now too tired," he mumbled and turned on his side away from her.

Hinata began to panic. She couldn't have him stay here sleeping in her bed. What would people think? What would her friends think?

"K-Kiba please, I need you to wake up."

She pushed at his shoulders but that only caused him to roll over on his stomach and sigh into her pillows. Giving up, she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him trying to figure out what to do next. She looked at the clock again and frowned at how late it was and how time flew. Looking out her window, most of the buildings around her that she could see lights were out and traffic was slow with few cars roaming the streets. Looking behind her, she knew it was no point in waking him up now being it's so late and that she shouldn't let him leave this late.

With a sigh of her own, she stood up and left the room only to come back with a blanket. She put it over him and watched him snuggled deep within it. Turning off the lights as she left she took one last glance inside before heading down the other hall where the extra bedroom stood. Changing into her nightgown and doing her nightly routine in the bathroom, she finally laid down in the bed.

Her thoughts went over what she did last night and she had to admit that besides the circumstances of her day, it wasn't all bad. She did have a great time even though she wasn't expecting an escort as a gift. She still could not believe she had her first kiss on her birthday. Touching her lips and licking them she could still taste the sweet flavor of strawberries on them. She could feel her face turning red when she remembered wanting to continue with the kiss and didn't even know it until Kiba had to literally pull her off of him. She laughed out loud out of embarrassment and groaned from her actions, but she enjoyed it.

With sleep calling her, she rolled on her side and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be an interesting day she could already feel it. Hopefully something she could handle because she don't think she could handle another day like this.

* * *

AN: Did you like it? Review to let me know, please. Thank you.


End file.
